Demeter's Dais: Atalanta's Son
Awaken The Legends: Demeter's Dais Chapter Two James Warren "Where do we start?" Laura asked no one in particular, but it was clear no one had a clue. If Atalanta had given us Greg's last name maybe we would have gone a little bit faster with our search. "No idea." Kira replied unhelpfully, and Hazel decided to speak up as we stopped at the departure gates. "We should get a map when we get there, then we should split up and go to different sections of the city." Everyone nodded in agreement at the idea. We handed the lady our tickets as we went past, but I couldn't help but notice the strange look she was giving us. We all found seats on the plane and did our best to ignore the looks people gave us. I sat next to Kira, who was fidgeting in her seat which I knew would drive me crazy sooner or later, and Leroy. The plane ride was uneventful for the most part, and when we finally landed in Kansas everyone was restless and irritated from staying in one spot for too long. We were all glad to finally put our feet on solid ground, Hazel especially. But there was one problem: the sun was going down fast. "Are we still sticking to the original plan?" Leroy asked Hazel who was looking a little green. She closed her eyes for a few moments, as if to think, then shook her head. "We should find a hotel or something, then I guess we can start the search in the morning." No one had any complaints so we set off in search of a hotel that would give a couple rooms to around ten kids with no adult supervision. In other words, we would probably be searching for a long time. While we were walking I had the feeling that someone was following us, so naturally I turned around but saw only the streets filled with cars and both short and tall building towering over us. I decided it was nothing so turned around and jogged to catch up with the others. When I felt that weird feeling again, I decided that someone was following us, so I voiced my concerns to the group. "Hey, guys? I think we're being followed." I warned. The people who were closest to me looked back, which caught everyone else's attention. "Who do you think is following us?" Aaron asked. "I don't know," I admitted, then remembered that lady who was staring at us strangely. "Wait, I think I do know. That lady at the airport...she could be a monster. After all, she was looking at us funny." Most of the people didn't know who I was talking about since they were focusing their attention on the task ahead at the time, but Gerald nodded like he understood. "Yeah, I remember her, but she could have only been startled because of all of us. You don't usually see a bunch of kids traveling by plane with no adults anywhere." "Yeah...but we should pick up the pace. Just in case." Everyone nodded in agreement and we started jogging again, but the feeling never fully went away. We finally found a hotel that gave us a few rooms and when Fletcher, Leroy, Aaron, and I entered a room I volunteered to take a chair since I doubted I would be able to get much sleep with the sudden paranoia I had. Even as I settled in for the night the eerie feeling had never gone away. We had to find Greg, and fast. * * * I was already awake when a loud knocking on the hotel room door sounded, followed by a loud voice. "Hey, get up before Tora knocks down this door! We're leaving soon so you better be in the hotel lobby in five minutes!" Kira. Of course. I stood up from the chair as the other began to wake up. I grabbed my stuff (a backpack and my stiletto) and headed down towards the lobby because I knew the other guys would take ages to get up. I saw the others there and all of them wore annoyed expressions. Apparently we were the last ones to get up. "Sorry," I mumbled as I joined the group. The others came down shortly after so Hazel started to split us into groups. "Okay, Laura, Leroy, Cecilia, and Gerald you go with me. James Armstrong, you, Tora, Aaron, and Pollux are together. Kira, James Warren, Fletcher, and Sohalia will be a group. Then that leaves Danny, Lucy, Leila, and Jason. We should meet back here at 6:30 P.M." We all sorted ourselves into our groups (I was a little less than happy with mine, but Sohalia and Fletcher were both nice, I guess.) and we prepared to look for Greg, but I honestly doubted any of us would find him. Category:Awaken The Legends Category:Leafwhisker Category:Chapter Page